


Pierce Through My Heart

by craigtrash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Modification, Body Worship, Bottom Liam, Dirty Talk, Genital Piercing, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtrash/pseuds/craigtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'We suggest waiting a month before engaging in any sexual activity. It is best to wait until you feel ready and mostly healed.'</i> Liam rolled his eyes. <i>Great</i> he thought to himself. It's a good thing he was hardly sexually active in the first place. <i>'All sexual activities should be gentle during the healing period.'</i> Liam could hardly remember the last time he had physical contact with someone that wasn't completely platonic so he didn't have to worry about anything rough, especially down there. Liam was about to roll his eyes, fold the paper up and shove it into his pocket when he heard his name getting called. He looked up and saw what could only be described as a god among men. The man had olive skin that was covered with a variety of tattoos, a thin layer of scruff across his jaw and tousled ebony hair. "I'm Zayn," the man said. "I'll be piercing you today."</p><p>Or an AU where Liam loses a bet to Louis and has to get his dick pierced by the incredibly attractive body piercer, Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierce Through My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this by just being at work all the damn time and dealing with a lot of genital piercings as of lately. I actually am describing the actual shop I work at in the story because I'm not as creative as I like to think I am. Also, I have no idea what the piercing laws are in the U.K. so anything in this story is only off of what my knowledge is with Minnesota law and the procedures that the shop I work at does (they vary state to state in the U.S.) so yeah.
> 
> P.S. If you have any piercing questions, feel free to ask :P

In hindsight, Liam knew it was a bad idea to bet against Louis. Louis never would place a bet on something that he wasn't sure he had a very high chance of winning and even though Liam has know this for years, somehow he ends up agreeing. The bet itself didn't seem like that big of a deal at the time and maybe it was the alcohol that pushed him into agreeing, but he wanted to kick himself for not knowing better. 

_He and Louis were watching the Man United vs. Liverpool and Manchester was losing 1-2 with only ten minutes remaining in the second half. It had been a pretty cut throat game, no team wanting to give up the ball and give the other team an edge. Liam never claimed a team for his own and only to really watch football when he roomed with Louis at Uni so he didn't care who ended up winning. Louis, on the other hand, had been a die hard Manchester fan since he was young and was yelling at the TV whenever Liverpool would gain leverage over the ball._

_Even though Liverpool was ahead, Manchester was still giving it a good game but Liam thought the game was pretty much over with, however, no matter how good they played in the last ten minutes. "Alright, Lou," he said as he nursed his third beer. "Might as well call it a game. There's no way they could pull off a win this late in the game. The best they'll be able to do is maybe tie it up."_

_"Shut your bloody mouth, Payne," Louis snapped at him. "It's not over until it's over. They can still pull this off."_

_Liam rolled his eyes and drained the rest of his beer. "It's hopeless, Louis. Throw in the towel."_

_Louis slammed his bottle down on the table and looked at Liam crossly. "I bet you fucking anything that Man will pull this off," he swore. "You know what? I'll get my fucking dick pierced or something if they can pull this off!"_

_"Deal."_

Even if it was a stupid bet and Liam thought he was going to win, here he was about to walk into a tattoo and piercing shop with his palms sweating like crazy. When he first walked in, he was surprised to find that the place actually looked clean and friendly. The walls were painted a bright sky blue and there were colorful paintings of tattoo style art on the walls. The dull buzzing of tattoo needles and some kind of grunge music was going off in the back but Liam was surprised that it didn't unsettle him at all. The girl sitting at the front desk smiled as he walked in the door and besides her lavender hair and the bold makeup, she seemed nonthreatening as well. "Hi there," she greeted. "How can I help you? 

Liam approached the front counter and looked around nervously. There was no one else in the lobby, but he could hardly believe he was actually doing this and verbalizing what he was about to do to a complete stranger was just out of his comfort zone. "Um," he said, licking his dry lips. "I'm here to get a piercing." 

The girl nodded her head and reached for a clipboard underneath the counter and started to write something down. "What were you planning on getting, babe?" she asked as she looked up from her paperwork and the pen stopped moving. 

"Um," he murmured as he leaned in so he could say it as quietly as possible. "I want to get my um, frenum pierced?" 

While Liam could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, the girl seemed completely unfazed by his request and just continued to write down on the clipboard. "Alrighty," she said and placed the clipboard down on the counter. "I need you to fill this out completely. Don't leave any of it blank and bring me your I.D. when you're finished." She pulled out another piece of paper from the side and placed it beside the clipboard. "This is going to be your aftercare sheet. You can go over this while the piercer is setting up." 

Liam's heart dropped a bit when she mentioned that there was someone else that was going to pierce him. "You mean you're not the piercer?" he questioned. When he first arrived, he felt a silent relief that it was going to be a girl that was piercing him instead of a guy. Liam, embarrassingly, did some research on the kinds of piercings you can get down there before coming in. When Louis was joking around with him after he won the bet, he started asking which piercing he was going to get and Liam honestly had no idea that there were actually _options_ for that sort of thing. Prince Alberts looked way too weird and he couldn't imagine a hoop going through _that_ and all of the things it could possibly get snagged on. The frenum looked like a safer bet and easier to conceal as well. He was also nervous about getting the actual piercing done. He typically didn't go for guys with piercings all over their faces or tattoos in places that made Liam squirm just thinking about it, but at least if it was a girl touching him down there, there was no chance of him accidentally popping a hard on in his trousers. 

"No, love," she said. "I'm just the receptionist. Zayn is the one who will be piercing you today. Don't worry, you'll be in great hands. Zayn's been piercing for five years now and he's done this plenty of times. Just fill out this paperwork and I'll go let him know you're here, yeah?"

Liam sat down on one of the couches in the lobby and started to fill out his paperwork. When he got to the bottom, his eyes widened at the fact that they had a line for an emergency contact. He shook his head and muttered to himself about how he was going to kill Louis as he wrote his friend's name down at the bottom. If this was going to kill him, he wanted Louis to be the first to know so he could live with the guilt for the rest of his life. When he was finished with the paperwork, the girl scanned his I.D. and handed it back to him. "Zayn's just going to set up and come get you," she said with a smile. "He'll come and get you in just a couple of minutes." 

Liam thanked her and went to go sit back down on the couch. He picked up his aftercare sheet and started to give it a read through. _'We suggest waiting a month before engaging in any sexual activity. It is best to wait until you feel ready and mostly healed.'_ Liam rolled his eyes. _Great_ he thought to himself. It's a good thing he was hardly sexually active in the first place. _'All sexual activities should be gentle during the healing period.'_ Liam could hardly remember the last time he had physical contact with someone that wasn't completely platonic so he didn't have to worry about anything rough, especially down there. Liam was about to roll his eyes, fold the paper up and shove it into his pocket when he heard his name getting called. He looked up and saw what could only be described as a god among men. The man had olive skin that was covered with a variety of tattoos, a thin layer of scruff across his jaw and tousled ebony hair. "I'm Zayn," the man said. "I'll be piercing you today."

 _Just my bloody luck_ he thought to himself as he stood up and follow the insanely attractive man into a side room. This room was painted an almost overwhelming shade of lime green which really wasn't helping him calm his nerves with it's intensity. The man shut the door behind him and smirked at Liam which caused his stomach to flip uncomfortably. "So," he said as he leaned against a metallic counter top that was covered in things that Liam couldn't possibly fathom could have to do with piercings. "You decided to get a genital piercing." 

Liam's cheeks flushed violently again as he slowly nodded his head. The other man still had that smirk on his face that made Liam feel equally uncomfortable and aroused at the same time. He licked his lips and he could have _sworn_ he saw Zayn's eyes watching his tongue move against his lips, but he was probably imagining it. Zayn cleared his throat suddenly and started putting on a pair of black latex gloves. "Well, you shouldn't worry," he continued. "I've done quite a few of these before and it's a pretty simple process. First I'm going to mark you with this handy little pen here," he pulled a pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. "So you'll know exactly where my entry and exit holes will be for this piercing. Any questions?" 

Liam had about _fifty_ questions, many of them sexual in nature, but he figured that might not help his current situations. "Um," he started. "How is this done? Do you just like, push the jewelry in and that's it?" 

Zayn chuckled and shook his head. "Not quite," he said. "First I get the needle and the receiving tube down there, then the taper goes through, and _then_ we put in the jewelry." Liam looked a little dumbfounded because what the _hell_ was a taper or a receiving tube? He didn't want to act like he was as uneducated as he was, but the other man seemed to know without him even saying anything. "Don't worry about what that means. All I'll need you to do is to focus on your breathing and stay calm. That will make my job a whole lot easier. Now let's have you drop your pants and let's get this started, yeah?" 

Liam felt like his arms lost their ability to move but he didn't want to just _stand there_ looking like an idiot so with shaky fingers, Liam started to unbutton his jeans and lower them down carefully. He looked up and he noticed that Zayn seemed to be watching him nervously and quirked his eyebrow up when Liam didn't lower his briefs as well as if asking _'well?'_ silently. Liam licked his lips again and lowered down his briefs until they were pooling around his ankles. "Alright," he heard Zayn say but he was almost too embarrassed to even look up. "I'm going to need you to lie down on the table here and I can mark you."

Liam carefully climbed up onto the table and tried his best to not look at the other man. That became increasingly difficult when suddenly Zayn's gloved hands were on his dick and moving it so it was lying against his belly. Liam tried to calm down, to not let it show but his body betrayed him in the worst way. He felt his prick stiffen as Zayn was about to mark where he was going to but the piercing and Liam was nothing less than _mortified_. "Shit," he cursed. "I'm...I'm so sorry. Fuck, this is horrible. I'm just going..." Liam tried to get up and leave this horrible situation but Zayn's hands were no pressing down on his thighs, keeping him in place. 

"Relax, Liam," he said and Liam stopped moving. "I won't be able to pierce you when you're hard."

Liam let out a shaky breath. He could still feel the other man's eyes on him which wasn't helping his situation at all. "This was a stupid idea," he said with a shaky voice. "I'll...maybe I can come back another day because I don't think it's going...." Liam wanted to sob for so many reasons. He wanted to sob because he was embarrassed, because he wanted to _kill_ Louis for that stupid fucking bet, and because Zayn's hands were still holding his thighs down and staring at him with watchful eyes. 

"Maybe I can help?" Liam swore he heard Zayn say. It was impossible, however, because even though Liam saw the man's lips move, there was no way those words escaped his lips. "Well?" Zayn added with an amused smirk. Maybe Liam _hadn't_ imagined that. 

Liam swallowed the large lump in his throat and licked his lips for what seemed to be the fiftieth time in the past half-hour. "You don't have to....I mean, not that I wouldn't want you to but, um..." Liam lost his train of thought as Zayn pushed Liam's legs further apart with his hands and his face came closer to his hard prick. Liam let out a small whimper as Zayn looked up at him, obviously giving him a way out if he wanted to take it. When Liam made no move to stop him, Zayn closed the distance between his face and Liam's crotch and placed a kiss to the tip. Liam gasped and brought his hand up to his mouth to bite down on his fingers to keep any embarrassing noises from slipping out. 

"You have such a gorgeous dick," Zayn said as he continued to press kisses along the underside of Liam's eager length, including over the marks that Zayn had made with his marker earlier. "It's going to look so pretty with that barbell through here." Liam bit down harder on his fingers, his eyes never daring to leave Zayn's. "It's actually a shame that you'll have to wait to use it for a while. I'd love to get to know it better." Before Liam could even really comprehend the words Zayn had said to him, his dick was engulfed into the warm cavern of the other man's mouth and Liam completely lost his ability to comprehend the English language. Zayn's mouth felt so good wrapped around him. 

Liam was having a difficult time trying to keep quiet. Sure, the music playing in the back was pretty loud but the girl in the front was right around the corner and for all he knew could probably hear whatever Zayn was saying to him now. His hand was starting to throb where he was biting down on it but he hardly felt a thing. Zayn was working his cock like an expert and Liam has never been so grateful to lose a bet to Louis in his life than in that moment. 

Not only was Zayn practically a pro at this, Liam was still in a bit of a shock that someone as attractive as Zayn was currently making him come undone. Liam knows he isn't exactly lacking in the looks department. He gets his fair share of people coming onto him when he goes to the bars with Louis or Harry, but Zayn was in a whole other category of attractiveness. His spit-slicked pink lips looked sinful wrapped around his dick. His golden eyes were glassy and looked like they were almost glowing whenever they would look up at Liam from beneath the other man's thick, dark lashes. Then there was his sharp facial features lightly scattered with scruff that Liam occasionally felt rub up against his skin. In other words, Zayn was probably the hottest person Liam had ever seen. 

He was already pretty far gone just five minutes into it so when Zayn pulled his mouth away from him, Liam wanted to let out a pathetic sounding whine but was just able to contain himself. Zayn smirked up at him and kissed the insides of Liam's thighs, his scruff gently rubbing up against the skin there. "I swear I could do that all day," Zayn said. _Then why the hell aren't you_ Liam wanted to question but bit his tongue. "But honestly, I kind of just want to fuck the shit out of you instead. That is, if you want." Zayn ran a finger up Liam's incredibly sensitive dick and Liam's body let out a shudder. 

Liam felt his mouth go dry but nodded his head eagerly. Zayn gave Liam a devilish smile and kissed both of his thighs again before moving his head forward. Liam was confused on why Zayn was going to go back to blowing him, not that he was ever going to complain, but then Liam felt Zayn's gloved hands pushing his knees up and to give him better access to his.... _oh_. Liam felt Zayn's tongue press against his hole and he let out a surprised gasp. His inhibitions about keeping quiet forgotten at the warm sensation of the boy's tongue making slow, rolling circles against his puckered hole. 

Liam was in sensory overdrive. His entire body felt like it was on edge already and Zayn hadn't even _penetrated_ him yet. Even though Zayn had just declared how much he wanted to fuck Liam, he was sure taking his damn time teasing him with his tongue, just _barely_ pushing its way inside and Liam wasn't sure if he hated or loved him for it. Then, without any warning, Zayn's tongue completely pressed through Liam's entrance and began stretching out his tight muscles. It had been a couple of months since he had sex and even longer since he bottomed during sex so the stretch was raw and caused Liam's eyes to open wide. Lip bit down so hard on his lower lip that he could taste the bitter, coppery taste of his blood. It was a bit uncomfortable seeing as it had been so long since he had any attention down there but Zayn's tongue was moved in soothing strokes that seemed to calm his nerves.

When Zayn moved his mouth away again, Liam wanted to pull him back in and tell him to never leave but he seemed to have lost his ability to speak. Zayn reached into his back pockets and pulled out his wallet. He quickly flipped it open and pulled out a condom and what appeared to be a packet of lube. Zayn set them down on the table next to them, removed his gloves and _finally_ started to take off his jeans. With each new inch of skin that was exposed, Liam noticed that Zayn's massive collection of ink didn't stop with just his arms. He had a few scattered along his legs as well and when the man pushed up his shirt, he noticed more across there as well. Zayn was definitely an enigma; someone he could have never imagined himself pursuing under normal circumstances, even with how obviously attractive he is. Zayn radiated sexual prowess and that kind of intimidated the fuck out of him. Right now, however, he pushed aside any kind of insecurities he'd have under _normal_ circumstances because Zayn was currently standing in front of him, lubing up his fingers getting ready to fuck him and Liam really had no room to complain.

Zayn brought his fingers up and prodded gently at his entrance. "Ready for me, babe?" Zayn asked. Liam nodded his head quickly and Zayn wasted no time in pressing his first finger inside of his already slightly slack hole. The first finger wasn't bad since there was minimal stretching to be done and with the help of the lube, Zayn's finger eased inside him. The second came with more resistance and Liam was forced to bite down on his hand again to keep himself quiet. It felt strange being stretched his far after it had been so long, but soon the second slid in just as easily as the first, which was followed by a third. When the third finger was sliding in smoothly, Liam was breathing heavily through his nose and he was pretty sure he was losing his mind. He needed more than just the stimulation from Zayn's fingers. He wanted to feel the Zayn's prick buried deep inside of him and feel it for days to come. "Zayn," Liam said, releasing his hand from his mouth's grip. "I can't....I _need_..." Liam wasn't sure how else to articulate how badly he wanted the other man but hopefully Zayn got the point. 

Zayn's fingers slid out of Liam, wiped them across his own legs and went to grab the condom. As soon as Zayn's hard, _pierced_ dick was covered in the condom, Zayn coated it with the rest of the lube and climbed up to where Liam was still lying down, waiting. Their eyes met and Zayn smirked before leaning down and capturing Liam's lips in a kiss. This was the first time during this that their lips had met and Zayn's lips felt just as soft and wonderful as Liam knew they'd be. The kiss was passionate but unfortunately ended quicker than Liam wanted. Zayn's attention was then switched to lining himself up at Liam's entrance and slowly pushing his way inside. Liam gasped louder than he meant to but was quick to bite his lips. The initial stretch was overwhelming, even with the additional prep. Zayn wasn't small by any means and it took a while before the overwhelming sensation started to feel pleasurable. Once the pain was able to dull, Liam was able to focus on all of the other sensations he was experiencing. He noticed that Zayn was starting to nip at his neck, most likely leaving bruising marks against his bare skin, he could feel the way Zayn's fingers dug into the skin of his hips, his thumbs grazing over his hipbones. The best part of all, Liam was able to focus on the fantastic drag of the barbell on the underside of Zayn's prick inside of him. 

"Fuck," he heard Zayn say into his ear, placing a sloppy kiss against it. "You feel so fucking good, Liam. Watching you react to me and trying so hard to keep quiet is the fucking hottest thing." Liam only let out a shaky breath and he wished that he was able to say so much more. He wished they were somewhere else where Liam could praise everything Zayn was doing to his body, things he hasn't felt in months. He wants to be able to arch his back and groan out so Zayn knows just what he was doing to him without worrying about the poor girl with the purple hair at the front desk. Zayn seemed to sense Liam's struggle because he chuckled and brought his lips down to Liam's for another heated kiss. "I bet you would be so loud if you could, wouldn't you? Bet you would be moaning right io my ear and panting like a bitch in heat." Zayn's fingers dug deeper into Liam's hips and his pace picked up in speed. Liam's own arms shot up and wrapped tightly around Zayn's shoulders, his fingers digging into his skin. Zayn's words were doing things to him that he never knew words could. It was no surprised that with the overwhelming combinations of everything, Liam was reaching his peak. 

Liam felt that familiar build up in his gut and somehow, Zayn seemed to sense it, too. Liam's breathing hitched slightly and Zayn's hand went down to wrap around Liam's neglected prick. He rolled down the foreskin gently but the rest of his movements were anything but. His hand moved at the same fast pace as Zayn's hips and it was driving Liam to the brink of madness. "Zayn," Liam pleaded. "Fuck, I'm so close..." 

"Then come," Zayn whispered. "I want to see what you look like when you come undone." 

Liam let out a weak and pathetic whimper before releasing himself into Zayn's hand. The other man was whispering something into Liam's ear, possibly something about being a good boy, but Liam could hardly concentrate on that. His breaths were coming out in shallow pants and he hardly even noticed when Zayn finally reached his own orgasm and pulled out of him. It took a few minutes for him to come back to earth, but when he finally did, he saw Zayn sitting at the end of the table with his knees drawn up so his arms could rest atop of them. He had a lazy smile on his lips which Liam couldn't help but return. "Well, then," he said after a while of silence to break the tension. "What wasn't how I envisioned my work day to go but I'm not exactly complaining." They both chuckled as Liam started to sit up so he was at eye level with Zayn. "How sensitive is your dick right now?" 

It had been a few minutes since he came but Liam could tell he was still a bit sensitive for what Zayn was implying. "I think I'll need another five minutes before I could stomach the idea of a needle going there," Liam said honestly. 

Zayn chuckled and nodded his head. "That's fine," he replied. "It'll take me about that long to set up everything and uh, clean up." Liam's cheeks heated up slightly which only caused Zayn to laugh. _The bastard._ Zayn set up everything, including a large looking needle and cleaned up his station before they were ready. It hurt like a fucking _bitch_ and Liam didn't hesitate to let out pained groan from it. The end result, however, he had to admit was pretty fucking cool. 

Liam was a bit mortified when he came back out into the lobby and the girl at the front gave him a discreet but knowing smile. Liam's cheeks were cherry red and he hurried to take out his money to pay so he could get out of there and never have to face this embarrassment again. "How much?" he asked as he shoved through the bills stuffed into his wallet to keep his nerves down. 

"No charge," he heard Zayn say and Liam's head shot up. 

"Zayn...." Liam started, giving the man an uneasy look. "I can't have you do that." 

Zayn only smiled at him and took one of the business cards sitting at the front desk and started scribbling something down. He handed it over to Liam and he saw that it was a phone number. Liam's mouth opened a bit in shock and Zayn only smirked back at him. "You can pay for dinner next Friday night," he said. "Text me and we can figure out the details, yeah?" 

Liam had a million questions floating around in his head, the most important ones being _why?_ or _how?_ Why was someone like Zayn remotely interested in someone like Liam? How in the bloody hell was this happening? Liam decided that perhaps it didn't matter and he was in no position to complain so he slipped the business card into his wallet and nodded his head. "It's a date." Liam left the tattoo and piercing shop in a happy daze, wondering how a drunken bet with Louis could have actually paid off this well. He decided it was probably better not to question it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Let me know what you think! Feedback is always greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
